


You Can't Fool Me (Not This Time)

by flipflop_diva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Flirting, Clint and Natasha are dorks, Flirting, Getting Together, Kissing, Multi, Sam Wilson is a Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: It wasn't that Sam didn't know what Clint and Natasha were up to. It was the why he couldn't figure out.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	You Can't Fool Me (Not This Time)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).



It wasn’t that Sam didn’t know _what_ Clint and Natasha were up to — after all, he wasn’t blind, and for a couple of supposed superspies they weren’t being very subtle — it was that he didn’t know _why_ they were up to it.

Natasha’s beaming smiles at him every time she saw him. Her so-called innocent flirting. The way she touched his arm when she talked, like she thought he was one of her marks.

Then there was Clint, offering to work out with him or spar with him, or catch a bite at “this really cool” diner down the street with him.

Sam had taken to avoiding them at whatever costs lately, even going so far as to turn around and head the other direction if he saw them coming, worried he was the target of some practical joke.

Until the day he found himself sent off by Steve on a recon mission with the two of them, and there was nowhere to escape from them on the Quinjet. He tried to take a seat in the very back, letting the two of them have the cockpit, while he read some war book Steve had recommended, but as soon as they were in the air, he felt someone next to him and looked up to see Natasha take a seat right beside him. Though for once she wasn’t touching him and he noticed she almost looked sad.

“Do we make you uncomfortable?” she said, not even bothering with a hello.

“What?”

“You’ve been avoiding us.” She cocked her head as she kept looking straight at him. He tried to read her expression, but as usual, it was unreadable.

He decided to be direct too. “I know what you’re up to.”

“You do?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.” Natasha’s unreadable expression suddenly wasn’t so unreadable. Sam blinked as he realized she actually looked disappointed. And a little bit sad.

“Nat?”

She shrugged. “It’s okay,” she said. “We thought maybe you were in to us also. But it’s fine. Pretend it never …”

She was halfway to her feet when he tugged on her wrist. She looked back.

“You’re not pranking me?”

“What?”

“You and Clint. This isn’t a prank? This is … real?”

Natasha didn’t answer. Instead she leaned forward, wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed him hard.

“Did that feel real?” she asked.

Sam grinned. “I don’t know,” he said. “Do it again and I’ll let you know.”


End file.
